In recent years, the vascular research programs within the Michael E. DeBakey Department of Surgery at the Baylor College of Medicine have been transformed to a high standard, producing great achievements and a great reputation. The program has attracted more and more medical students and surgical residents who are interested in a surgical research/academic career. The ultimate goal of the proposed T32 program, entitled "Molecular Surgeon Research Training on Vascular Disease," is to enhance the professional development and research capabilities of r surgical residents or fellows with a specific interest in academic careers as future vascular surgeon-scientists. This program will provide a multidisciplinary training for surgical residents or fellows for 2 years in 4 areas of opportunity within a broader field of vascular disease research including: 1) Tissue engineering and vascular imaging; 2) HIV related vascular complications; 3) Vascular injury and remodeling; and 4) Angiogenesis and vascular cell differentiation. These areas represent the strength of our training faculty and resources, clinical relevance, innovation of sciences, and uniqueness of program. There are 17 members of the program faculty from the Department of Surgery (6), Department of Medicine (4), Department of Pediatrics (2),Department of Bioengineering (2),Department of Otolaryngology-Head and Neck Surgery (1),Department of Molecular Virology and Microbiology (1),and Molecular Physiology and Biophysics (1). Each training area includes at least four faculty members. At least one faculty member in each training area comes from the Department of Surgery. All faculty members have NIH grant support in the relevant areas of research as well as have training experience. This five-year training grant will support 2 surgical residents or fellows per year, plus supplies, course work and travel allowances. Selection of the trainees will be based on candidates' demonstrated potential, ability and career choice of academic surgery. Trainees carry out their own projects under the guidance of their mentors' selected from the program faculty based on the background and research interest of the individual trainee. In addition, each trainee will participate in a core curriculum on biostatistics, ethical issues in research, scientific integrity, manuscript and grant preparation, and laboratory safety; workshops that provide in-depth training in each of the major investigative areas; research seminars; research conferences; and elective course work keyed to each trainee's research area. Trainees are not involved in any clinical activities unless research related. Extensive resources and core facilities are available for trainees, and special efforts are made to attract candidates from underrepresented minorities. The program is conducted and closely supervised by the program director (Dr. Johnny Chen), co-director (Dr. Alan B. Lumsden), operating committee, and advisory committee. At the completion of the program, surgical residents or fellows will be strongly prepared for academic positions from which they will launch their investigative careers in vascular surgery. Thus, this training program represents an effort at the Baylor College of Medicine to reverse the current national decline trend in the number of surgical residents and surgeons/physicians who are entering into academic research oriented careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]